


a title of two drews

by Little_star_pen



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_star_pen/pseuds/Little_star_pen
Summary: join perce drew in his thrilling life as he gets to truly understand what a family is and the meaning of i love you
Kudos: 3





	1. meeting him

It was a nice breezy spring day as a man smoothed down his yellowed,ink stained shirt. His long braided hair swung behind him as he fixed his white bowtie, mentally preparing himself to meet more like him.. His ‘counterparts’. He gave his tie a final tug, “i hope i do this properly. Why, with any luck,they may even be good kind souls,” he said with a forced chuckle.

Worn hands smoothed his wrinkled shirt before snatching up a curious black stone with a shimmery opalescent vein from his desk drawer before going into the dark hallway that stretched out with infinite doors, each unique in their design. He hummed an old lullaby that his big sister used to sing to him before she died. He continued to walk down the infinite hall feeling tendrils of failed dreams and guilt tugging at his legs. He walked until he reached a weathered door with a toony black and white heart. He felt his throat constrict and his heart began to pound as he pounded on the door with quivering fists. The sound reverberated around him in the lonely quiet, 

Seconds dragged on like hours as his eyes were glued to the stone on the door when a deep husky voice called out. The hall brightened with warm tones as the voice answered the door “I swear to god Franks ,if that's you coming to tell me that you lost your keys again-” the door opened a tall man with snowy skinned and the most piercing emerald green eyes he,perce, had ever seen. His long dark hair had a pure white stripe down the center. He was dressed in a steel grey button up that smelled like pine and paper. Perce had to tilt his head back a bit to see the strangers face before he squeaked out a stuttered greeting.The stranger had his mouth parted as he stared down as perces small, chubby form that tugged at his dirty shirt.

“ would you like to come in?” the stranger said as he gestured to the inviting office behind him. “ Y-yes please” perce stuttered out as he slipped past the stranger,his pine scent filling his nose. The door was closed with a gentle click. Perce couldn't believe the office before him. Crystals and raw minerals decorated shelves and bookcases filled with books. “ can i get your name?” the husky voice inquired behind him.

“ im joey perce drew b-but please call me perce. Oh! And what is your name?” perce managed to get out as he noticed a black ball with a familiar set of horns snoozing on a plush chair. 

“My name is also joey drew but you can call me skunk if you would like. But its a pleasure to meet you perce. I must say that i haven't had this many visitors in such a long time but the moment i connected my door to the multiverse, I wasn't able to keep my door shut. Quite crazy dont you think?” he said with a chuckle.

“I s-see. I can o-only imagine how h-hectic it could be” perce said with a hum. A soft popping noise not unlike a popcorn kernel was heard as a pink blur landed on the sleeping creature with a soft slap. The once sleeping being opened heavy pie cut eyes at the soft smack . they reached up with little nubs to touch whatever hit them but couldn't reach them. The pink blur had caught skunks attention as well. “ now what on earth is that pink creature? It seems to have captured my son's attention quite fast”

Perce fidgeted a bit before answering “that's my daughter. Her name is doll” the small pink toon looked at skunk curiously as she soothingly patted the squirming toon under her. “My, she's adorable! How did you make her pink? Whos blood did you use to create her?”skunk said eagerly. Perce watched his chubby cheeked daughter play and tickle the toon under her “ my little demoness ..i didn't make her, she was a gift from thomas connor “ he seemed to choke at the word ‘gift’. The toon squirmed under dolls hands as he continued to reach for her as she responded with a gurgle. she grabbed his nubs before nuzzling the round toons forehead.

As perce explained, skunk had made his way over to the giggling pair kneeling before them, his hands aching to touch her bouncy pearlescent curls and her gleaming curly ruff. She rubbed her head against his warm palm as her beribboned tail wagged. His smile softened as he took in the warm innocent affection doll gave out. “ she's an absolute angel! Although I feel like he should have consulted you before doing something so reckless like that. I would have been pissed that they went ahead and made a toon without my permission.” he smiled warmly as he glanced back at the toons “ do you like her bud? Is doll your new friend?”

“ Daw! Daw! ‘ bendy babbled with a giggle. Doll gave a purring rumbled deep in her chest. Perce snorted “ consult me? They hate me...they'd do anything to hurt me. I think bertrum has more say than i'll ever have. Even though i didn't create her i love her just as much as the other toons. 

Skunk stood back up and faced perce with a frown.” that's awful that they treat you that way. I swear if my workers did that. I'd send them packing without a word.” he gave perce another warm smile.”you know.. If you need to ever get away for a bit, you're more than welcome to come here.consider it a safe haven.” perce managed a weak smile “but they have a good reason to hate me. I apparently cause a death in the studio”

Skunk went quiet hearing the news spill from perces lips. After a few moments of silence. Skunk speaks again “ would you mind telling me what happened? I may be another version of you but you don't have to tell me if you aren't comfortable” perces face burned as he spoke in a halting tone,” thomas connor was crushed under the elevator . t-they blame me although i checked the elevator days before and it was fine.but the cable snapped and….and he was gone” 

Doll warbled a musical tune. Skunk scoffed “that doesnt sound like it was your fault to be honest” 

Bendy squealed at the same tune as doll sang. “ it may not be my fault but it doesn't stop them from blaming me”. Skunk sighed “ i'm not sure why they would blame you for this. Things like this do happen although i'm sure no one wants it to.” he went to his desk drawer ,pulling a honey colored liquid and a pair of short glasses before pouring a little into each glass and pushing one to perces shaking hands. “Here...you look a bit uneasy. A bit of whiskey usually helps me relax” “ i really shouldn't..b-but i thank you for thinking about me”

Doll suddenly appeared on skunks shoulders causing skunk to stumble in surprise. “ oof! My my ..How did she get over here so quickly? Shes quite the big girl” perce cleared his throat to cover up a smile “she ...uh..teleported...oh hello “ he said as he noticed bendy hugging his leg and deciding to pick him up. The little devil nuzzled skunk with a merry squeak. 

“Teleportation...incredible” he exclaimed as he lifted her from his shoulders and held her with a grin “hi there little one~”

Bendy giggles as his feet dangle in the air “perr!” he squealed squeakily. Skunk watched Perce interact with bendy. “M it seems my son has taken a liking to you” perce chuckled “ has he had sweets before?”

Sparkling pink hearts surrounded skunk as she trilled happily.”Sometimes he gets into my stash, I can't stay mad at him when he does that. Just give him a piece or he may get sick” he said as he tickled doll who started laughing.perce had pulled a small bag from his shirt pocket. “ Please help yourselves” dolls eyes got huge and she started squirming at the sight of the bag. skunk chuckled “ want a piece sweetheart?”. “ but be careful of the red wrapped ones”

Skunk looked up and gave her a piece in yellow foil” hmm? Why? Are they spicy or something?” skunk gently rummaged through the bag seeing what all he had to choose from. Perce gave bendy a few pieces which he happily ate and snuggled into perces arms with a soft gurgle like purr. “ I would assume yes” perce mused he cradled Bendy's sleepy form. Bendy's eyes had started to close.

“Uh oh, looks like bendy is clocking out for the night” skunk noted with a smile as he swaps the toons. “I'd better get him to bed. I've got quite the surprise tomorrow.” 

“ i assume it's time for me to go?”he asked with a sad tone as doll purred.``sadly yes.I wish you could have stayed a bit longer but it's getting late and I've got work to do. Please come back and if you need someone to watch doll, I could always do that for you. Perce gave a real smile” i appreciate that” perce gathered up doll and walked out the door and walked back home down the dark hallway.


	2. Helps on the way

As he walked down the hall back to his world ,he couldn't help but be relieved and a little giddy. His first counterpart turned out to be very nice and easy to talk to. As he swung open his own door he was met with the putrid smell of old dirty wood and filth. He frowned. This...this wont do. Living In this muck... making bele live in it...the employees. Time to make it right. 

The old clock drunkenly chimed 10 times to signal that it was incredibly late and that no one would be in the studio. 

Bele yawned widely and perce carried the little toon to bed. As he tucked her in, his heart sunk. He already missed the black haired man who radiated pure warmth. He walked back to his office and pours himself some cheap alcohol that he had got as a gift. There he spent hours planning and getting more and more inebriated to escape. The clock chimed 5 times with 5 echos. He dragged his head up from his desk. 

5 am and he was absolutely exhausted ,he stood quickly before the world around him pitched and rolled as his legs gave out . His chest burned a sharp searing pain that he got when he drank heavily. He tried to clamp down on the feeling of vomit and nearly succeeded. 

A loud knocking and a gruff older womans voice informed him that she was in for the day. He opened his mouth to answer her but he was bent over expelling everything onto the floor and his own front. It burned worse than when it went down. He gasped as his chest hurt again. He cleaned himself off as best as he could as he stumbled through his office door to talk to the worker that knocked .

He wandered and fell down to the tiny workstation that lacie Benton called her own. 

"I can smell you from here. Dont you dare come in ." Her tone was like silk covered steel.

"But I just-" perce stammered out.

" not until you clean yourself."

He grumbled as he fought to get back up the fragile stairs .as he crawled back into his office he was met with a pair of shiny black shoes . He looked up with difficulty at bertrum piedmont. He could feel the disgust and contempt being stabbed into him by piedmonts glare. 

"Mr. Drew .. I believe you have an answer for me. The money you promised toward bendyland. Where is it?"

" i-i… I gave it to..to you...months ago...16 thousand dollars… that's what was-" perce couldn't finish his sentence as he was kicked right under his jaw. He went sprawling. Bertrum got within inches of perces face and spoke with a hiss.

" you will get me more. You dont have a choice ,do you? See all it takes is one word to the right people and your pathetic studio will be gone. Do you want all you've worked for to be taken from you? I expect an additional 10 thousand by next week or you'll regret it."

Perce wheezed as he was kicked again before Piedmont had gone down to where he worked. A cheerful peep alerted him that his pink sweetie was awake even before she patted his face. Bele nuzzled against his cheek with a purr. 

He got to his feet,his head throbbing. She watched him worried. Daddy didnt move like that normally. She concentrates and within seconds shes on his desk comforting him as best as she could. He sighed as he tried think clearly through the alcohol haze.

He was ashamed of himself… here he was drunk and stinking and his child tried to soothe him. Perce shoos her gently so he could clean himself up. She purred before disappearing with a pop. 

After getting himself clean, perce left his studio to finish clearing his mind. He walked around his building as his tangled hair waved in the breeze. Once he had enough he decided to go visit the other joey again. His face broke into a big smile at the thought of seeing him again but it faltered when his jaw twitched painfully.

He walked to his office with a bounce in his step. What should he bring this time? He brought chocolate last time maybe some of his angel kiss cookies. He pondered and didnt notice that bertrum waited for him with envelopes clutched in his fat little hands. Perce paled, " mr. Piedmont … what can I do for you?"

"You see these envelopes joey?"

"Yes… those are the employee's pay checks.. it is Friday after all"

Piedmont gave a smirk. " how about I take these as a down payment for what you owe me? I'm sure the others wont mind missing another round of pay."

"No .. they need it. They have families and cassie has a baby on the-" before perce could finish, bertrums hands clamped around his throat. 

" why do you need to be difficult? Just give them over"

Perce let's out a strangled no before bertrums iron grasp tightened down. Bele whimpered and clawed at bertrums leg to make him let go of her daddy. He sneered down at the fluffy demon toon before he kicked her. She flew backwards and hit the wall with a sickening splat. She started whimpering in pain and her face glowed before she disappeared.

She lands in the closet with the portal which glowed and teleports her to skunks studio. 

Skunk looked up at the flash of light from the portal, seeing bele sitting there with monochrome ink leaking from her mouth.

"Bele? Wheres your papa? Y-youre hurt ...wait.." he crossed the room and scooped her up and carried her to the infirmary to get ink to help with the pain. She squirms and begins crying when he leaves the office. 

"Hey..easy...shhh" he crooned while he used an ink soaked cloth as a bandage. She popped back into the office and she screeched until he came in after her. She gestured between him and the portal. 

"Is there something wrong with perce?" He frowned and he got worried, activating the portal and stepping through after grabbing an axe...just in case.

He was met with perce weakly strugging against bertrum, his face swollen and his lips going blue.

She whimpered and started quivering. skunks eyes glowed white and an almost manical grin spread across his face. " let him go"

Bertrum glanced up " he owes me the rest of the money. He needs to pay up!" Bertrum snarled,clamping down harder on perces throat.

Skunks grin grew even more. " I'll give you two options. You can let perce go or…" he lifted the heavy handled axe " you wont be leaving this room alive"

Bertrum sneered before releasing perce and leaving the office with some choice curses and a slammed door.


End file.
